Category talk:Character Relationships
Is this really necessary? Is it truly necessary to have individual articles for the chemistry between each character? Why not just add a "Relationships" section to the page of each character and include everything that's written in these articles? Kingcøbrasaurus 03:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) To be Destroyed I've labeled several of the pages to be destroyed. We can debate about their usefulness. Althought the user above had a pretty good idea. Luna419 17:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I would agree on all of marked ones besides Dib and Tak's Relationship and Gaz and GIR's Relationship. Teneery 17:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I think the Dib and Tak and Gaz and Gir need to go becuase of lack of interaction between the characters IMO. Luna419 17:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The same you could say about Dib and GIR, but you didn't put them to this category. I would leave them, since Gaz and GIR are two of four main characters and Dib and Tak had preety interesting relationship for me. I would destroy Zim and Kees's instead. Teneery 19:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't really agree with a lot of the ones marked for destruction. I think ones like Sizz-Lorr/Zim and Zim/Keef (ones with REALLY minor characters) we can afford to get rid of, but the rest I think we should keep. A lot of them actually have substantial information. Dykeatron 20:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) @Tennery: I thought I had. -shrug- Well, that's going too. @Dykeatron: Gaz and Gir have substantial information? Really? They exchanged about four lines. I feel that very little has been really be gathered from that. Dib and Tak might be more substantial, both of them just mostly describe their encounters; not their chemistry. Luna419 22:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I did say ''a lot ''of them, not all of them. Gaz and GIR do do have limited contact, but they are two of the main characters. There is some pretty fluffy stuff in that article, but it can be cleared out and made cleaner and more, well, presentable. Dib and Tak's page has enough in it to keep it afloat too, in my opinion. As Teneery said, it's an interesting relationship. Dykeatron 23:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Just because Gir and Gaz are main characters doesn't mean that's enough to warrant a page. The only thing they do in their interactions is: Gir bugs Gaz, Gaz gets annoyed. That's a sounds like most of the interactions they have with other characters. And after some rethinking, you guys are right, the Dib and Tak does have enough to keep it. Luna419 01:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I think we should keep the ones with substantial relationships, (it doesn't matter if they're minor or main characters). I mean, I think we should get rid of the Gaz and Gir relationship, because not only they have limited contact, but they don't act very different around each other than how they act with other characters. Gaz shows contempt and annoyance, whereas Gir shows that he likes Gaz (just like he likes everyone else). Gato sin suerte 02:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC)